This invention relates to a gliding board, such as a snowboard, wakeboard, or other similar device for gliding on a surface.
Snowboards having areas with different bending characteristics along the length of the board are generally known, e.g., from U.S. Pat. No. 6,499,758; U.S. Patent Publication 2004/0084878 and U.S. Patent Publication 2007/0170694. These board designs tend to stiffen the board in areas under the rider's feet as compared to adjacent areas fore and aft of the binding mounting region. For example, as can be seen in FIGS. 1 and 4 of U.S. Patent Publication 2004/0084878 and FIGS. 1 and 4 of U.S. Patent Publication 2007/0170694, the thickness of the board is greater in the binding mounting regions (reference numbers 10 and 12 for U.S. Patent Publication 2004/0084878, and reference numbers 16 and 18 U.S. Patent Publication 2007/0170694). Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 6,499,758 has increased structural strength in the board at areas under the rider's feet. See col. 5, lines 51-57 and FIGS. 1 and 16, for example.
Regarding with convex protrusions at the side edges, references such as WO10/072,819 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,758,487 show a board with protrusions located at various places on the side edges.